


The Outsiders (1983) Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: The Outsiders (1983) Imagines [1]
Category: The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving The Outsiders (1983) characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	The Outsiders (1983) Imagines Collection [NSFW]

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Darry](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146328920677/okay-morelast-of-swayzedarry-gifs)

> _Imagine Darry guiding you through riding him since you’ve never done it before._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

He lets you take the reigns as you adjust your spot on his lap, getting used to him. It takes everything he has not to rush with the way you feel on top of him, but Darry waits until you give a short nod, letting out a shaky breath.

“What do you want me to do?” you ask, his hands at your hips gripping just a little tighter as he shows you.

“Just like this.”


End file.
